1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cold-pressure welding method and a metal product welded by the cold-pressure welding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method for producing a welded metal product by piling a plurality of metal plates together and welding these plates has been carried out as follows. As shown in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7, two metal plates 100 and 101 piled together are pressed by a die 102 in a direction intersecting the surface of the plate, and are deformed and welded so that a recess portion 103 is formed on the side of the surface thereof, thus producing a welded metal product 104. According to this cold-pressure welding method, when the die 102 presses the metal plates 100 and 101, the metal plates 100 and 101 are deformed to be recessed, and areas 100a and 101a, which are pressed by the die 102, of the surfaces of the metal plates 100 and 101 are brought into contact with each other, so that the metal plates 100 and 101 are welded together. The cold-pressure welding method is disclosed in JP-A-2-280979.